Light in the dark
by Lileyx
Summary: Meine Oddworld FF auf deutsch: Die Geschichte von einem Mädchen, dass für eine fremde Welt kämpft...    My Oddworld FF in German: The story of a girl, who's fighting for a different world...


**Prolog:**

Fast lautlos schlich sie von Schatten zu Schatten...

Das einzige Licht stammte von einfachen Leuchtgloben, die in der groben Steindecke eingelassen waren, doch ihr Licht reichte nicht einmal aus, um den Hauptgang der Mienen ausreichend zu beleuchten, geschweige denn die zahlreichen Nebengänge.

Es roch modrig, nach Nässe, nach abgestandenem Wasser, nach rostendem Metall und es schwang der leichte Geruch von etwas Verfaultem in der Luft mit. Wasser tropfte von der decke und bildete kleine schlammige Pfützen...

Langsam trat das Mädchen, Nydia war ihr Name, aus dem schützenden Schatten eines Felsvorsprungs und schaute sich wachsam um: Augenscheinlich war sie allein in diesem Areal, nirgends waren Wachen zu sehen oder zu hören.

Sie wandte sich nach hinten und gab mit der Hand ein Zeichen. Kurz darauf trat langsam eine kleine Gruppe von Mudokons aus den Schatten. Sie wirkten unsicher und verängstigt. Eng aneinander gedrängt schoben sie sich an dem Menschenmädchen vorbei. Nydia deutete auf einen kleineren Felsen, hinter dem der Eingang eines versteckten Tunnels lag. Sie hielt die Mudokons noch einen Moment zurück, dann pfiff sie zweimal kurz. Nach wenigen Momenten kam ein langer Pfiff als Antwort.

Das Mädchen nickte den Mudokons zu, dann rannte sie los und die kleine Gruppe folgte ihr so leise wie möglich. Als sie alle am Felsen ankamen trafen sie auf einen anderen Mudokon.

Nydia lächelte ihm zu. "Hi Abe..." Ihr Blick glitt über die Mudokons, die sich hinter ihrem Freund versammelt hatten. Zusammen waren es also 24, die sie beide gefunden hatten... Nur 24!

"Sind das alle?", fragte sie noch mal um sicherzugehen, jedoch wusste sie, dass es zu riskant war jetzt nochmals zurück zugehen und weitere Sklaven zu suchen. Erstmal hieß es von hier verschwinden und die geretteten Mudokons versorgen!

Das war ihre Aufgabe...

Sie seufzte schwer. Also wieder zurück. Langsam ließ sie den Blick über die Mudokons schweifen. Sie würden wiederkommen und noch mehr holen! So viel war sicher.

Nydia zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie durften nicht zulange hier bleiben, sie regten viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf! Genau in diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte! Panisch schaute sie auf.  
/_Verdammt!_/  
Alle starrten wie gebannt in die Richtung aus der die Schritte zu hören waren. Nydia war die erste die reagierte. „Bring du sie hier weg!", flüsterte sie Abe zu. „Ich werde sie ablenken!"

Der Mudokon sah aus als wollte er widersprechen, jedoch wusste er, dass es im Moment keine Andere Möglichkeit gab. Ihm vertrauten die Mudokons und er hatte die Fähigkeit Portale zu öffnen mit denen Abe sie in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Im Gegensatz dazu kannte sich Nydia besser in den Mienen aus. Sie kundschaftete die Gebiete immer vor dem Einsatz aus und konnte so besser den Lockvogel spielen.

Sie schaute nochmals zu Abe! "Los", flüsterte sie, dann lief dann los. Sie musste sich beeilen, denn sie hatte nur wenige Minuten Zeit!

Abe blickte dem Mädchen noch einen Moment hinter her, dann wandte er den Kopf und blickte wieder zu der verängstigten Gruppe Mudokons. „Folgt mir!", meinte er und winkte sie zu sich heran.

Nydia rannte mit Absicht in die Richtung, aus der laut und deutlich die Schritte zu hören waren: ein gleichmäßiger Rhythmus von Stein und Metall.  
/_Verdammte Sligs... Immer im ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt tauchen die auf!_/ Trotz der Gefahr, in der sich das Mädchen nun befand konnte sie sich ihrem angeborenen Sarkasmus nicht entziehen. In Gedanken zuckte sie mit den Schultern und rannte weiter, wobei sie so leise wie möglich war. Schließlich blieb sie hinter einem Felsen stehen und lauschte. Die Schritte waren nun viel deutlicher zu hören und Nydia erkannte auch Stimmen. Sie schätzte, dass sie ungefähr zu dritt waren.

Einen Moment verharrte sie noch in der Dunkelheit, dann stieß sie sich von dem Felsblock ab und sprintete in einen Nebengang. Die Sligs hatten sie gesehen, denn sie riefen sich irgendetwas zu und Schüsse fielen. Jedoch war Nydia schon um die Ecke gebogen, also mussten die Sligs wohl oder übel die Verfolgung aufnehmen.  
/_Gut so!_/, dachte Nydia grimmig. Nach einigen Metern versteckte sich wieder kurzerhand im Schatten einer dunklen Felsspalte. Wie zu erwarten rannten zwei Sligs blindlings an ihr vorbei. Sie grinste zufrieden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer der Drei. Er lief ziemlich weit abseits hinter den anderen und stoppte plötzlich mitten im Gang. Die anderen ignorierten ihn und liefen weiter, sie waren schon zu weit entfernt.  
Beunruhigt presste sich Nydia weite an die kalte Felswand hinter ihr. Der Slig schien zu überlegen und blickte sich verstohlen um.

/_Nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut!_/ Plötzlich wandte er sich um und schaute in ihre Richtung. Nydia erstarrte, sie war sich sicher, dass er sie sah, er starrte sie an. Lange.  
Keiner von beiden rührte sich.  
Dann, nach einer Weile, löste er seinen Blick von ihr und lief in die Richtung in der auch die anderen Sligs verschwunden waren.  
Entsetzt und verwirrt blickte das Mädchen ihm hinterher, ihr Puls raste. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt es wäre aus. Eine ganze Weile stand sie da und rührte sich nicht, sie begriff nicht, warum er nichts gemacht hatte um sie aufzuhalten. Das war doch unmöglich!

Sie versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und tief durch zu atmen. Es brachte ihr jetzt auch nichts darüber zu grübeln, sie wollte lieber die Gelegenheit nutzen und hier verschwinden. Nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zurück zum Quartier.

Die Siedlung der Mudokons lag tief im Wald versteckt. Um genau zu sein, befand sich der größte Teil inne halb einen ausgedehnten Höhlensystems in den Tiefen eines großen Gebirgskomplexes im Necrum-Dschungel.

Der Eingang lag ziemlich versteckt, man musste sich erst durch den dichten Dschungel kämpfen, doch wenn man sich nicht aus kannte war es gut möglich, der gefährlichen Fauna zum Opfer zu fallen. Es war also der perfekte Platz, um Schutz vor den Glukkons zu suchen.

Nydia bog ein Farnblatt zur Seite und schlüpfte darunter hindurch. Sie bewegte sich so leise wie möglich wie irgendwie Möglich durch den Wald, die Vorsicht war ihr schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. In Gedanken war sie jedoch immer noch in den Mienen und konnte es nicht fassen heil aus dieser Situation gekommen zu sein. Nicht, dass sie darüber nicht froh war, aber der Schrecken saß noch tief, es war einfach zu paradox.

„Nydia!", hörte sie plötzlich wie jemand ihren Namen rief und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das Mädchen schaute auf und sah einen Mudokon auf sich zukommen. Es war Abe.

Auf einmal musste sie daran denken, wie sie ihn das erste mal getroffen hatte: Die Situation war ähnlich gewesen... Das Menschenmädchen war perplex und verwirrt durch einen ihr damals fremden Urwald geirrt und er hatte sie zufällig gefunden und aufgenommen. Seid diesem Tag waren sie Freunde.

Nydia grinste breit und winkte. „Hey, da bin ich wieder!"

Der Mudokon schaute sie an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte er leicht besorgt.

Für einen kurzen Moment erwog Nydia ihm von dem seltsamen Vorfall zu berichten, aber dann hielt sie inne. Was würde das bringen? Nur, dass er sich unnötig sorgen um sie machte und er machte sich bereits genug Sorgen. Außerdem war ihr im Endeffekt ja nichts passiert.

„Würde ich sonst hier sein?", meinte sie spaßeshalber und lächelte leicht.

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste zurück. „Auch wieder war..." Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Schritt auf das Mädchen zu machen, aber er stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Nydia schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du ein ziemlicher Trampel bist?", fragte sie kichernd und hielt dem Mudokon eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Ja, hast du. Mehrfach." Abe rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich die Erde vom Körper. Dann wandte er sich um. „Komm, es wird bald dunkel... Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Nydia nickte, immer noch grinsend und folgte schließlich ihrem Freund weiter in Richtung Siedlung.

* * *

So, Prolog geschaft! :D

Hoffe, dass es wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen hat. Reviews erwünscht


End file.
